


It Sure Would Be Prettier With You

by BulbaSara



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Song fic, The Cup Song, a little bit of songfic, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulbaSara/pseuds/BulbaSara
Summary: A hot day during the last summer at the Bellas house, Beca finally realizes a way to ask Chloe to move in with her, using a certain familiar audition song.





	

The sweltering heat of June after their graduation makes Beca realize that this would be her last few months in the Bella house. Other than Cynthia Rose’s wedding later in the summer pretty soon everyone would be leaving. Everyone but Legacy (and Fat Amy, somehow) would be leaving for jobs, family trips, internships and wedding planning. In her room, the bright, early afternoon sunlight seemed to screech throughout the house, the thin curtains attempts to block it failing in vain.

Glancing at her phone, Beca groans then rolls out of bed. It was far to late to regret choosing a room with an east facing window, but that wasn’t going to stop Beca from complaining about it. Despite her attempts to keep her emotions on a tight leash, Beca sighs while walking down the stairs, letting herself relax at knowing all the girls would be out of the house at this time of day. Even she couldn’t deny that living in the same house with the same girls for three years made nostalgia ooze and creep through every inch of the house (and hair, dear god there was so much hair everywhere at all times. As much as Beca would miss these girls, she would not miss that).

The small details of the house, the ones that made it the Bellas, _her_ Bellas were beginning to disappear. The dining room table, rarely used for actual food consumption was final cleared of its varied clutter of textbooks, papers, and mail. Winter jackets and clothes that seemingly belonged to no one since they were always doomed to be draped over various chairs were packed away. The photos of the girls along the stairs dressed up for performances remained, but the candid shots: Stacie using Flo’s head as an arm rest, a shot of Ashley and Jessica after they fell asleep on movie night, and one of Chloe giving a blushing Beca a kiss on the cheek were all snatched up by various girls (and okay maybe Beca swiped the last photo for...reasons).

Beca stretches, squarely blaming the cloudy feeling of her heart on her lack of caffeine and not her so-called feelings. While she knows she’ll miss the girls, there was no need to be tearing up about it. She glances over to the living room, eyes lingering on the unfortunate spot on the couch where she broke up with Jesse (which also happened to be the same spot that Chloe cuddled her during movie night). She shakes away the memory (which always seemed to focus on Chloe’s body being near hers than the ending of a relationship. For some reason). For the first time in a long time, Beca notices that the Bella house was absent of music and singing and girls shuffling around and talking. She closes her eyes, listening to the Keurig bubbling to make her coffee and takes a deep breath of the caffeine that would soon be in her system.

When her eyes open, a much taller girl is standing in front of Beca. “Dude, what the hell?! You can’t sneak up on people like that!”

“Sorry, Captain,” replies Stacie. “I just got back from my run.” A hand holding a ridiculously large bottle of water that matched her pink shorts gestures toward her sweaty body and entire ensemble (which is essentially just the shorts, running shoes, and a sports bra that magically kept her goodies in check). “Besides, I’m just standing in front of you, you were the one spacing out.” Stacie takes a large gulp of her water. “Any luck with the apartment hunting by the way?”

“Uh, well my dad helped me find one. It’s a small two bedroom and no where near campus, but closer to the recording studio. And it will be so nice to have it to myself,” she paused. “Not that I don’t like living with everyone here.” Residual Heat promised Beca more opportunity to move up in the music producing world if she remains in Atlanta, with eventual hints of LA scattered in their proposal.

“You know we’re forcing you to stay in touch with everyone, right?” Stacie cocks a somehow still perfectly defined eyebrow. “We will demand your attention, Mitchell. Especially Chloe.”  
The smaller girl takes a sip of her coffee, that literally just got finished being brewed before quickly licking her lips to try and disguise the face that Beca Effin’ Mitchell burned her lip and doesn’t want to think about Chloe leaving.

“Still avoiding that topic, captain?” Stacie smirks. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you ask everyone else their plans after the summer but dodge any hint of Chlo leaving.”  
Beca sighs. Yes, she’s going to miss everyone, a fact that freshman Beca would never believe but… Chloe leaving was different. Chloe Beale and her fantastically blue eyes that didn’t even seem to have to break through Beca’s carefully constructed walls to become “fast friends” as she stated. Somehow Chloe was just plopped on the other side and helped Beca take down her walls from everyone else.

“It’s different. Even without the Bellas, I’m still going to have music. And like, I’m going to miss all of you nerds, but, it’s different with Chloe. I know she won’t let me like, ignore her or anyone though.” The fact that Chloe might not be nearby still made the pit of Beca’s stomach burn like the coffee on her mouth though. “Have you heard anything about where she might be going?”

“Have you seriously not talked to her? She’s been looking for places, but odds are she’s going back to her parents’ in Florida until she finds a job. Jeez, no wonder we had to rediscover our sound if our captains don’t even talk to each other.” The taller girl smirks again. “Though to be honest, the Hunter is surprised more hasn’t happened yet.”

“Dude, I do not want to know why your vagina is surprised.” Beca takes another swig of coffee, this time slowly enough that it doesn’t burn her throat. “But that what hasn’t happened yet?”

“You and Chloe. Don’t even pretend you’re not into each other. We all know it’s true. But Beca, if I remember correctly, you said your apartment has two bedrooms. Though the Hunter and I sense that you don’t need it anyway. Now I’m going to take a long-ass shower.” With a wink and some tapping on her water bottle, Stacie heads up the stairs.  
Half an idea implants itself in Beca’s brain at Stacie’s words and after finishing her coffee, she begins to search for a certain, “special”, yellow cup that belongs to Chloe Beale.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Becs!” the redhead calls after walking in the door. Chloe pulls out the oppressive pony tail she was forced to keep her hair in for the cafe she works at. Spotting Beca with her phone on the couch, Chloe flops down next to her. “What’re you doing?” The ginger brushes some of Beca’s hair out of her face. “And why’s your lip pink? Finally trying out lipstick?”

“I burned it on coffee earlier. And I just got off the phone with my dad. He uh, helped me find an apartment.”

“Oh that’s awesome!” There’s a slight hitch to her voice, but then Chloe winks. “I could kiss it better for you if you want.”

Beca’s face flushes, her mind thinking back to Stacie’s words. Now or never, Mitchell. “So, like if you don’t find something around here, what are you like, going to do?”

Chloe glances down at the floor, suddenly every part of her leaning against Beca seems to intensify. “Uh, probably go back to my parent’s place in Florida. Or maybe crash with Aubrey or someone else for a bit.”

Damn it, Stacie was right. “Uh, do you want to do that? Or like, would you rather stay near here?”

“Well, it would be nice to not have to move back home. Or live with Aubrey again. I love the girl, and she’s mellowed out a lot, but there are, “Chloe’s eyes hover over to Beca, “other people I’d like to live with more.”

“Uh, in that case give me like two seconds,” Beca stumbles off the couch, pulling away from Chloe. “I have something to ask you and this is super lame, but meet me in the kitchen in like, five minutes.

“Beca, are you losing it?” the redhead giggles, though she has no idea where Beca is going with this. Regardless, Chloe was going to savor all the time she has left with her dorky DJ. So she waits.

“All right, come in.” Beca wipes her palms over her shorts. Only where her criss crossed legs touch the counter she was sitting on seem cold. The rest of her is on fire. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Beca?” Chloe asks, a combination of her beaming smile and a smirk plastered on her face. “Why are you on the counter? I get that you like feeling tall.. But seriously, Becs, what’re you doing?”

“Hey, no short jokes! And sit down.” The brunette gestures toward the chair that now faces away from the rest of the dining room set to face the counter. “Now, I know I’ve been avoiding, like, talking about you leaving. And I’m bad with words and stuff. Do not give me that look, Beale.”

While she sits down, Chloe’s smile grew three sizes a la the Grinch’s heart. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She winks at Beca.

Beca’s cheeks, while she thought it was impossible, turn even pinker. “Anyway, I know you’d like to stay around here, but haven’t had much luck with jobs and that. And I’m bad with words, but I’m pretty okay with music? And while this doesn’t fit perfectly since I’m not the one who would be like leaving… here goes.” She reaches behind her and pulls out a familiar yellow cup. Chloe’s eyes widen. “Sorry for going through your things. It just felt, uh, right.”  
After biting her lip, Beca begins to tap out the same rhythm she did for her audition (which Chloe probably was showing major favoritism in letting her do it, let’s be real) years ago.

 _“I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_and I’m leaving tomorrow, what’d you say?_

 _When I’m gone, when I’m gone_  
_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_  
_You’re gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_

 _I’ve got my ticket for the long way ‘round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It’s got mountains it’s got rivers_  
_It’s got sights to make you shiver_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you.”_

 

Beca taps out the last few beats on the cup before setting it next to her and wiping her hands on her shorts again. “So what I’m saying is… wait, Chloe don’t cry! Shit, I knew this was a stupid idea. I’m sorry!” Her steel blue eyes met with Chloe’s sky blue ones, which were now threatening to drop tears.

“Becs, this was the best idea you’ve had.” Chloe stands up and grabbed her (oh god, please don’t still be sweaty) hands. “So what exactly are you asking me, Mitchell?”

“Uh, Chlo, would you maybe want to move in with me? Like, you wouldn’t have to move far and we’d be around for Legacy and the new Bellas and...” Beca bit her lip (oh god, did her eyes just flicker to Chloe’s lips?)

Chloe interrupts her, pressing her lips against their own. The counter making it an awkward angle but somehow after their first duet happening naked in a shower, this feels perfect.  
“I would love to, Becs,” she smiles. Her fingers intertwine themselves with Beca’s. “And I hope that was, okay.”

“Dude, more than okay, like, I’d be fine, doing that, like more.” Beca’s face turns a shade to match Chloe’s hair. She moves her legs so they’re on either side of Chloe and they’re kissing again and it’s a better angle and Beca’s getting lost in Chloe’s incredibly soft lips so easily...

“Told you that the Hunter sensed you wouldn’t need a second room. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do captains.” Stacie winks at the girls before heading out, now changed out of her running clothes.

“You know Becs, that doesn’t limit us to much.,” Chloe mimics Stacie’s wink.

“Well, we can save that for our apartment, Beale.” Both girls grin, before kissing again and for once they can’t wait to leave the Bella house for their new lives together. "Now shut up and kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> I basically had this idea and thought it would be cute. I am also currently looking for anyone who'd like to be a beta reader and will gladly take prompts/suggestions/whatever!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
